vsprfandomcom-20200213-history
Princess Celestia
Description Princess Celestia is a female white alicorn pony with a 4-color mane: green, blue, purple and pink, which appears in MLP:FiM. Celestia along with her little sister, Princess Luna, are the co-rulers of Equestria, having the most important responsibility of raising the sun when necessary, and together with her little sister of raising the moon, they maintain harmony and tranquility throughout Equestria. When she and Luna were fillys, they were the apprentices of the great Star Swirl, learning the fundamental things to be future reigns of all Equestria, as well as their magical powers. She has been the teacher of Twilight Sparkle during her studies of Friendship, considering her as "my faithful student", until Twilight became an alicorn in the third season. Celestia gives the advice to help her students find the answers they need. Despite being royalty, she often encourages her subjects to relax with jokes and gentle questions. She loves cake, like a lot. Celestia's in the world of mercenaries because she was invited to a party, and where there's a party, there's cake... but the Heavy refused to share the cake with her, ending with Celestia's patience and kindness, eventually making her angry and wanting to bring the whole sun to their territory. Abilities Main Rage costs 100% rage. :Hellfire - A series of solar eruptions happens around you, dealing damage to enemies caught in the radius. The rage does one initial hit when used, dealing 50 damage, and 5 other hits, one each second, which deal 20 damage, the initial hit also inficts afterburn for 10 seconds. The rage does 150 damage if all eruptions hit the target, not counting the afterburn. The eruptions cover a radius of 600 hammer units. :It takes about 3000 damage received from enemies for you to get from 0% rage to 100% rage. :This rage stops your momentum when used in the air. Super Jump is your special movement option. :Upon holding secondary attack (mouse2 by default), a bar on your screen will charge up to 100% :To activate your Super Jump, look up and release your secondary attack at the same time, after which you will jump very high. You can release your secondary attack at any point during this charge, with 20% being the minimum and the lowest jump, while 100% gives you the most jump height. :After every Super Jump, you have to wait 4 seconds before you can use it again. :Also, there is something called a "Super DUPER Jump". This is a special Super Jump that can only be activated after certain conditions, like falling into the ocean on vsh_oilrig. These conditions can be recognized easily, as they teleport you away, usually to one of the spawns, and you get ubered and stunned for 4 seconds. After this, a red "Super DUPER Jump ready! Look up, press and release ALT-FIRE." will flash on your screen, which, when done, will give you a massive jump height You have the ability to Weighdown. :To use weighdown, press crouch (Ctrl by default) while looking down and being mid-air, after that your gravity will increase greatly, allowing you to fall on the ground very quickly. :You can’t use weighdown while your Super Jump is on cooldown. Passive :You are completely immune to afterburn. However you can still be ignited and have no resistance against direct fire damage. Weapon Attributes Miscellaneous Princess Celestia is one of the few bosses, who's Super Jump takes only 4 seconds to recharge. The other ones being Flutterbat, Maud Pie, Pinkie Pie, Pinkamena Diane Pie, Surprise and Princess Luna. Battle Strategies Battling as Princess Celestia Battling against Princess Celestia Video Demo Work in Progress Controls * LEFT MOUSE fires your active weapon. * Holding RIGHT MOUSE will charge the Super Jump. * CALL FOR MEDIC (E) activates the Main rage. * CROUCH (Ctrl) will activate the Weighdown. (while mid-air and looking down) Music [https://youtu.be/O3Rkjaqrl_4 The Fighting Ballad of Princess Celestia] [https://youtu.be/IDDO2p7IJvs ArkticSkies - Duality] Quotes "What is going on here?" - Intro "Nothing means more to me than the well being of all my subjects." - Intro "'''IT IS TIME FOR A NEW DAY IN EQUESTRIA!'"'' - Intro "Have no fear ponies." - Super Jump "Run." - Rage "These creatures are adorable!" - Rage "Will you accept my friendship?" - Rage "Gotcha!" - Killing Spree "I want you right by my side the entire evening." - Last Man Standing "You are a wonderful student." - Last Man Standing "Meet me in the library." - Defeat "Looks like you all learned a pretty valuable lesson today." - Victory "Are you not happy that your quest is complete?" - Victory Category:Solo Bosses Category:Free Bosses Category:Demoman Category:Alicorns Category:Super Jump Bosses